


Stained Napkins

by phan_stole_my_heart



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Peppermint Mocha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 13:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13858554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phan_stole_my_heart/pseuds/phan_stole_my_heart
Summary: Phil is a barista at a coffee shop and when a cute boy comes in one day it sets of a chain of misunderstandings and longing looks.





	Stained Napkins

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my lovely friend Neva <3

Morning sunlight shone through the windows of the coffee shop. Phil was still bleary-eyed even though he’d been up for a few hours. Customers open and closed the door in a rush on their way to work. He smiled as he handed them their steaming cups of coffee, warning them that it was very hot. His co-workers were making coffee and cracking jokes and Phil was still regretting getting out of bed that morning.

With the morning rush over, Phil covered the front by himself while his co-workers baked all kinds of scrumptious sweets. Mindlessly, he counted the pennies in the tip jar when the bell on the door jingled. He put on his best sunshine smile despite the sleepiness the begged him to do otherwise. Phil looked up and when he met those gorgeous honey brown eyes, he was suddenly he got out of bed that morning. The pair of gorgeous eyes belonged to a boy that had just walked in. He was wearing an oversized black sweater with black jeans despite the nice weather. Little curls had fallen onto his forehead from his stylish poof. Phil watched, completely enraptured, while the boy brushed the curls back up with his fingers. It was only then that he realized the boy had asked him a question.

“Are you open?” the boy asked, a little louder this time.

Phil blinked hard and shook his head a bit. “Uh, yes,” he said, extremely flustered, “yes we are, um what can I get you?”

The boy smiled, “Just a medium coffee, black.”

“Sure, coming right up,” Phil grinned before tripping over his shoelaces and falling on the floor. His hand shot up instantaneously and announced a little too loud, “I’m good!”

The boy let out a hearty laugh, “Are you okay…?”

“Phil,” he supplied, “and yeah I’m good.”

“I’m so good,” he muttered to himself through gritted teeth getting up from the floor and getting to making the coffee.

“That’ll be two quid?” Phil held out the coffee to the boy.

“Thanks, Phil,” he grabbed his coffee and handed you the exact change.

“No, problem,” Phil said, “I hope to see you around here again...?”

“Dan,” the boy chuckled, “and you definitely will.”

Dan grabbed his coffee and left, leaving Phil utterly breathless.

* * *

 

Now that the morning rush was done Phil finally had time to wipe up the numerous coffee spills on the counter. His thoughts, of course, turned back to Dan. He couldn’t stop thinking about him, he was so tall and his cute little curls, Phil could imagine how it would feel to run his fingers through them. The bell on the door startled Phil out of his daydream. To his surprise, he looked up and was facing Dan. Phil immediately noticed the black earrings in Dan’s ears and was taken aback by how much he liked them.

“Hi Dan, what can I get you?” he asked him, pleased with the fact that he hadn’t made a fool of himself yet.

“What do you recommend,” Dan smiled and leaned on the counter.

Butterflies started flapping away in Phil’s stomach.

“Well, that depends on what you’re looking for?”

“Something a little sweet and festive.”

“I have just the drink for you.” Phil went to work pouring coffee and mixing syrups. He handed Dan the steaming cup.

Wafts of cool peppermint and warm coco danced up to Dan’s nose as he took a sip. His eyes widened, “This is the best peppermint mocha I’ve ever had.”

Phil grinned, “That would be thanks to my super secret recipe for peppermint syrup, I always put marshmallows on mine, if I haven’t eaten them all already.”

Dan chuckled, “I wonder if I could get you to spill the secret.”

“You could always try,” Phil replied.

Dan blushed and looked away briefly.

On the wave of confidence he felt on making such a pretty boy blush, Phil scribbled something on a napkin and handed it to Dan.

“Here you go,” he said trying to sound as nonchalant as possible despite the butterflies in his stomach fluttering even more rapidly than before.

Dan accepted the napkin, not at all noticing the blue numbers on it. He reached for his wallet but Phil stopped him.

“It’s on the house, don’t worry about it.”

“Thanks, Phil,” Dan said, he opened his mouth to say something but then he changed his mind.

“Have a nice day, Dan.”

“You too.” Dan left the store leaving Phil confident that he was going to get a text from a very cute boy later that day.

* * *

 

Dan plodded down the busy street, the freezing wind brushed his skin leaving his cheeks and nose rosy red, he didn’t feel the cold at all though because all he could think about was the super cute barista at the coffee shop he found yesterday. He sipped more of his mocha and sighed with contentment. Phil was cute and he could make a good drink, Dan thought to himself. He was so immersed in his thoughts that he didn't notice the man who was clearly late to work coming towards him. Mocha spilled all over Dan’s jacket and jumper as he was pushed aside by the man. Dan groaned, he was fine but his jumper was soaked. He grabbed the napkin Phil gave him and started dabbing and folding it over. Midway through he noticed some numbers on the napkin. His heart skipped a beat, Phil had given him his number! It took, Dan all of his might to keep his emotions in check and not make a scene, He unfolded the napkin and scanned over the numbers only to find the last two had been completely soaked in coffee and were illegible. His heart sank to the bottom of his stomach. There was no time to turn back now or he would be late for his meeting, but he could try afterward. He was filled with determination.

* * *

 

The meeting lasted much longer than it needed to and four hours later Dan burst out the door and walked over as fast as he could. He burst inside, a tad breathless. A few patrons were sitting at the tables but luckily there was no line. Dan walked up to the counter and tried to compose himself. A young woman who looked about eighteen was behind the counter.

“Hi what can I get you?” she asked.

“Hi-um, nothing, right now, I was just wondering if Phil was still working? He was here this morning?”

“Sorry, I’m new here so I don’t know who Phil is, but all the morning shift people got off about a half hour ago, sorry,” the barista replied.

Dan’s heart sank, “It’s fine,” he said downtrodden.

He left the store and resolved the come again tomorrow.

* * *

 

Phil sat in his living room that night watching Buffy. Every notification he got he scrambled to see if it was a text with Dan. Eventually, though, he gave up and turned his phone on mute. Maybe it wasn’t meant to be and hopefully, Dan would never come into the coffee shop again so Phil wouldn’t have to face him.

* * *

Phil wiped up the coffee stains on the counter. It was his morning shift in a week, he’d been grateful that his manager had scheduled him for night shifts since Dan had always come in the morning. The bell on the door signaled him that a customer had come to the door and Phil looked up and instantly he felt his throat tighten. Dan was standing there. He had a smile on his face, but Phil decided the best way to remain calm would do just give him his coffee and make him leave as soon as possible.

Skipping all niceties Phil asked, “Peppermint mocha?”

Dan look a bit taken aback at how abrupt Phil was, “Yeah, thanks, but Phil I-,” Dan started.

“That’ll be 4.50, thank you for your business,” Phil cut off.

Dan looked hurt and Phil felt bad for a moment, but he turned away to make the drink. He finished in record time and handed the drink to Dan, barely looking at him.

Dan hesitated before taking the cup and turning to walk out, He stopped though, and turned around.

“I haven’t seen you here in a week.”

“I worked nights,” Phil replied, he wondered why Dan was trying to start a conversation, he was the one who rejected him!

“Oh, I see,” Dan said looking awkward but not wanting to leave.

“Well, I have some stuff I have to do now, so-” Phil started.

“Phil, I wanted to call you, but I spilled my mocha on myself and I used the napkin and I didn’t realize until too late that you had given me your number and I couldn’t read the soggy napkin and I came back to say sorry, and yes I’m so sorry-” Dan prattled on and on but Phil didn’t hear anything after he realized that Dan liked him too.

He was filled with warmth and happiness and in a burst of emotion he leaned over the counter and gave Dan a quick peck on the lips to cut him off.

Realizing what he did he turned beet red and started sputtering out an apology, “Oh my god, Dan, I’m so sorry, I-I don’t know what came over me!

Dan laughed lightly and smiled, “its okay, it’s more than okay.”

Dan walked around the counter and kissed Phil. It was the best kiss Phil has ever had, it was sweet and sincere and full of warmth.

As they broke apart, Dan laughed, “Does this mean I can get more free peppermint mochas?”

“If you keep you keep on kissing me like that, you can have whatever you want,” Phil replied dreamily, only half joking.

“I’m getting the better end of the deal, if you ask me,” Dan smiled before leaning in again.


End file.
